


All These Lights They Can't Blind Me

by ashyyy_xoxo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Non-Sexual Age Play, literally every age play tag so if you don't like that don't read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashyyy_xoxo/pseuds/ashyyy_xoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam are used to playing the daddy role, they've be doing age play for four years so they know a thing or two. <br/>They know their babies inside and out and they love them with all their heart, but when Zayn decides to leave the band things become more difficult. The boys can't understand why their Baba isn't there and Liam is left to deal with three littles on his own, but that doesn't change anything Zayn will always be the boys Baba whether he's with them on tour or not. <br/>They're finally getting a break from touring again and for the first time since Zayn left they're going to be together as a family again. </p><p>Headspace ages<br/>Louis 4-5<br/>Harry 3<br/>Niall 1-2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Liam can't help but sigh with relief as finally they're getting a break, he shouldn't be this desperate. They've toured for longer amounts of time without a break over the years but with having the three boys to look after he can't help but be completely exhausted. It's not a big break only just over a week but it's enough for the boys to be able to go stay with Zayn for a while whilst he finally gets some quality time with Sophia. He wishes it wasn't like this he really does, he feels like a divorced couple who are shuffling their children between each other, but he knows why Zayn had to leave the band and he 1000% gets it, he just wishes his babies wouldn't have to go through the pain of missing their Baba. 

Liam's startled out of his thoughts by Louis 

"Daddy?" He asks peering at Liam over the back of his chair, it really is a good job they have a private plane

"Yes Lou?" Liam asks the boy 

"Will you come see us when we're with Baba?" He asks 

Louis' the eldest when he's in his headspace and it shows, he understands things a little better then the other boys, he's not in nappies like Harry and Niall but he does wear pull ups just incase he has an accident. 

"I know you're spending time with Soph but will you come see us?" The lad continues 

Sophia knows about the age play, after all it'd be a bit hard to hide it from her, she loves the boys when they're in their headspace, and they like spending time with her too. 

"Maybe boo" Liam smiles "this is you're time with Baba but I'm sure you can come stay with me and Sophia for a few days" 

"Okay" Louis nods accepting Liam's answer "it's just I miss being with you and Baba"

"I know boo I miss it too" Liam sighs as Louis sits back down in his seat going back to playing with Harry.

They've set things up so they can get straight off the plane to a car that'll take them to Zayn's so they don't have to come out of their headspace, thought it'd be easier for them, they don't want it to be too awkward with them having to see Zayn again after him being gone for so long. 

Liam decides it's best to start getting the boys ready to get off the plane as there's not long left.   
He makes sure not to wake the sleeping Niall that's tucked up in his bed next to him and goes to check on the boys. 

"Lou are you dry?" He asks the boy whose keeping himself busy with colouring 

"Yes daddy" Louis rolls his eyes 

"Hey don't get sassy with me" Liam slightly scolds not wanting to go into anything now 

"Sorry daddy" Louis pouts before going back to his colouring 

"What about my little Hazza bear, do you need a change?" 

Harry looks up at his daddy through all his curls, Liam can't help but smile slightly pushing them back out of his face.

"Uhhh yeah I went tinkle" Harry blushes 

"That's alright Haz lets go get you changed" Liam smiles brightly at Harry trying to reassure the boy it's alright.

Harry holds his arms out to his daddy and Liam is happy to oblige and picks his little one up having to once again push Harry's hair out of his face, little Haz isn't the best a tying up his hair and Zayn would always do it for him, it's something Liam could never get the grip of. 

"Maybe we should think of getting your hair trimmed a bit it keeps getting in the way of those pretty little eyes of yours" 

"Nu uh daddy" Harry shakes his head his curls flying everywhere "I like my hair and baba likes it" 

"Okay Hazza Bear we won't cut it, maybe I should get Baba to show me how he does those cute little buns for you" Liam suggests as he lies Harry down on the small bed in the back of the plane 

"When we see baba?" Harry asks as Liam changes his nappy 

"Soon baby i promise, just 10 more minutes and then we'll be off the plane" Liam promises

He makes quick work of changing Harry before sitting him back down with Lou, next is Niall.

"Ni bug" Liam slowly shakes the boy awake "we need to get you changed baby"

"Daddy" Niall cries out not liking that he's been woken up 

"I know baby I'm sorry, I promise I'll be quick, I'll change you then it'll be time to go to Baba's house" Liam reassures Niall

Being the youngest he needs a bit more attention then the other boys but that doesn't matter to Liam he loves looking after little Niall. 

"Miss baba" Niall whines as Liam picks him up "wan baba an daddy" 

Liam doesn't say anything to Niall, doesn't want to get his hopes up thinking they're all going to be together again, Liam loves Zayn he's one of his brothers but he knows that they aren't going to be their little family again, and he loves his boys so much but he also needs a break, having to long after them all on his own has been hard works and he just needs some time to re charge himself before the rest of tour. 

 

-

 

It doesn't take long for them to get to Zayn's and by the time they do Harry and Louis are a ball of energy, they just can't wait to see their baba. Niall on the other hand is too cranky from being woken up to be excited about anything. 

"I'm so sorry I had to wake you up baba but you get to see baba now" Liam tries to cheer the smaller boy up, he's cuddled himself into Liam's arms his hands fisted in his shirt. 

"No wan Baba" Niall cries "wan daddy" 

"Hey shhh don't be silly little one I know you want to see your baba" Liam comforts Niall

"Daddy we're here" Louis announces as the car stops 

"I can see that Lou but can you please wait for me to get you all out the car" Liam knows Louis has a tendency to just race off 

It takes a while to get all the boys and their stuff to Zayn's door and once they get there Liam can't help but feel a bit nervous about from a few Skype calls they haven't really spoke that much, but he knows he has to be brave for his boys so he knocks on the door. He's got an excited Louis bouncing stood next to him, a clingy Niall still burying himself as far as he can into Liam's body as he holds the boy on his hip, Harry forever the good boy is stood patiently holding Liam's hand. 

"Look I don't have time for-" Zayn opens the door not realising who it is 

"Baba" Louis screams before throwing himself at Zayn who stumbles slightly before balancing himself out again wrapping his arms tightly around the slightly smaller boy

"Oh boo" Zayn sighs cuddling the boy as close to him as possible 

"Missed you" Louis mummers into Zayn's shoulder 

"Oh I missed you too" Zayn smiles "all of you, can I have a hug to Haz?" 

Harry nods the biggest smile on his face as he too cuddles Zayn as tight as he can. 

"Alright boys why don't you let Baba go, you'll squeeze all the air out of him" Liam laughs lightly Niall buries himself even further into Liam 

"Hello my little Ni bug" Zayn smiles "can I have A little hug?"

"No I wan daddy" Niall cries clinging to Liam 

"Hey Ni we've spoke about this" Liam sighs "you told me you wanted to see baba earlier" 

"No I wan you" Niall sobs "you no leave like baba"

"Oh Niall I wasn't leaving you baby, never leaving you" Zayn explains to the boy caressing his cheek with his hand "I just don't sing with you all anymore but that doesn't mean I'm leaving you, I love you all so much" 

"You pwomise?" Niall asks lifting his head out of Liam's neck 

"I promise" Zayn smiles holdings his arms out to Niall, who eagerly throws himself over to Zayn "come on we need to get off this doorstep and in from the cold"

Liam carries in the boys bags for Zayn and watches as he gets them all settled in. 

"Right you boys sit here and play for a bit for me whilst I talk to your daddy then we can have all the cuddles you want" Zayn explains to the boys 

"I need to get going soon" Liam explains as they go into the kitchen "Soph is expecting me home"

"How've they been?" Zayn's asks 

"They're better, the first few weeks were hard but they're getting there" Liam weakly smiles "I'm sorry about Niall he's been struggling to understand everything when he's little"

"It's fine, I thought they'd all be a bit off to be honest" 

"Louis hasn't been able to shut up about coming here for weeks it's all he talks about, and you know Haz love everyone no matter what" 

"I'm sorry for leaving you on your own with them" Zayn apologies "is there anything I should know"

"Zayn I don't mind looking after them you know that, it's just a little harder to deal with all three of them when you've only got one pair of hands" Liam doesn't want to guilt trip Zayn  
"Not much has changed, Louis' got to the point where he likes testing the rules and trying to take charge which has led to a few more punishments but he's only doing it because he wants more attention, he's occasionally slipped into a bit of a smaller headspace recently but I think that's just because of all the change that's happened, he's still wearing pull ups but he mostly keeps them dry and asks to use the potty. 

Haz is pretty much the same old Hazza, apart from as usual big or little he wants to please Louis and sometimes that ends up in mischief with both of them getting in trouble but nothing that a little corner doesn't fix, he's been extra cuddly recently but I think that's once again just the changes getting to him, he's getting better with asking to use the potty in the day, unless He's too engrossed he normally asks, we've been thinking about transferring to pull ups in the day but we're not sure, he's still having accidents at night so nappies are a must. 

I guess Niall's changed the most, since you've been gone he's kinda slipped a little lower in his headspace and can vary from a year to two years old, it's not much difference he just doesn't really walk anywhere anymore prefers to be carried, but he will crawl, he's gotten in the habit of waking at least once in the night but I normally just give him a bottle and he'll drift back to sleep.

But yeah that's pretty much it, but you don't need to worry Zayn they're the same boys they were in March nothing's changed, there's just some new adjustments" 

"I know, I'm just worried they're gonna find it hard to adjust to being with me again" Zayn sighs 

"You'll be fine, they all adore the pants of you, just make sure Louis doesn't think he can get away with breaking the rules or he'll be hell on tour, oh and Harry needs his stuffie and Niall needs his blankie. I've managed to get Louis to let his dummy go but Harry and Niall are still very stubborn about their binkies" 

"Okay so just like old times" 

"Just like old times" Liam smiles "but I really need to go now. It was great seeing you again, we've missed you, all of us" 

"Missed you too, it's been weird not having my four extra limbs around" 

"Come on I'll go say by to the boys, then I really need to get to back to Soph" 

"How's it going with you two?" Zayn's asks 

"Yeah it's great, I've been thinking of popping the question, but I don't wanna go too fast"

"Seriously you're perfect together" Zayn laughs "you know she'll say yes" 

Liam can't help the goofy smile on his face as everything starts to skip back into place it's as if everything was the same as it used to be.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not long I know but I didn't want to go straight into a new day so I used this filler to transition it a bit more smoothly :) the next chapter will be a full day with Zayn and the littles.

Zayn knew it was going to take the boys a little while to get used to having a routine again now that they're off tour, but he really didn't expect it to be this hard, he definitely misses Liam at times like this. 

"Please Louis I'm begging you, you need to go to sleep" Zayn begs as Louis is running around in just his pull up "the little ones have only just gone down"

Liam and Zayn had agreed to let Louis have a later bed time as he's a bit older in his headspace, but with all the excitement at being back at his Baba's he's hyped himself up and doesn't seem to be coming down any time soon.

"But Baba I'm having so much fun" he giggles as he jumps on top of the sofa 

"Right Louis no jumping on the sofa" Zayn's voice turns stern "me and your daddy agreed you get to stay up later and you don't want that privilege taken away do you?"

"No baba" Louis pouts 

"Then I think it's time you get off the sofa and me and you have a little cuddle before you head off to bed" 

Louis quickly attaches himself to Zayn when they sit down snuggling himself as close as possible without actually being in Zayn's skin. 

"I missed you lots baba" 

"I know you did baby. I missed you too, I missed all my babies" Zayn kisses the top of Louis head to comfort the lad 

"I know why you left baba and daddy said that it wasn't your fault but we all miss you so much can't you just come back?" He sounds so innocent and so oblivious and Zayn knows that it's just the way little Louis' brain works, he knows that big Louis completely understands his decision and respects it

"Oh baby, if it was that easy I would, but like me and daddy explained, singing one direction songs didn't make me happy anymore, so I'm going to sing my own songs and go on my own tours now" Zayn explains trying to not confuse the little lad 

"But baba what happens when your on tour and we're not, we'll have to stay with daddy, which isn't bad we love daddy lots but we won't eveeeeeeer get to see you" Louis scrambles out 

"Oh don't be silly darling, you'll be able to come on tour with me, just because you won't be singing with me doesn't mean you can't come along too, I always want my babies around you know that" Zayn explains 

"So we will still see you?" 

"Always boo! I'm never letting you boys go" Zayn pulls his boys even closer 

"Pwomise?" Lou asks around a yawn looking up at Zayn from where he's slumped down 

"Promise" Zayn smiles kissing Louis' forehead "come on I think it's time we get you to bed, sleepy bum"

"Okay baba" 

-

Zayn hasn't been in bed long when he hears Niall's cries through the baby monitor, he tries to get there quickly so he doesn't wake up Harry who's a light sleeper.

"Hey Ni bug" Zayn smiles as he picks the crying boy up out of his crib "there's no need to cry baby" 

"Baba" Niall whines softly 

"Yeah it's me bug, come on let's go get you a bottle" 

He gently closes the door to Niall's nursery hoping he didn't wake either of the boys but it's too late and a sleepy Harry is coming out of his room that he shares with Louis, they'd decorated Harry's side with a Rory the racing car theme and Louis' side with a football theme. He rubs his eyes a little before noticing Zayn and Niall.

"Baba is Ni okay?" He asks 

"Yeah he's fine Hazza bear, he just wants a bottle" Zayn explains 

"Oh okay" 

"Do you want to come have one as well now you're awake Hazza?" He asks the boys 

"Yes please baba" he replies through a yawn 

"Come on then, come hold babas hand" Zayn holds his hand out and hearty quickly grabs hold of it interlocking their fingers as they walk down the stairs together 

Zayn sets Niall down in his high chair and let's Harry sit on the counter and help him prepare the bottles.

"How about me you Nialler and Lou sleep in the big bed? It won't hurt just for tonight" Zayn suggests "I think Niall's a bit too fussy to go back in his crib"

"Yes please baba" Harry smiles brightly 

"Come on then my little Hazza bear" he scoops Harry up and places him back on the floor "why don't you go get Louis and wait for me and Niall in the big bed yeah" 

"Okay baba" Harry quickly scurries off

"Don't run up those stairs" Zayn calls after him 

"I won't baba" Harry calls back 

-

Harry knows Louis doesn't like to be woken up but he knows that he won't like waking up in the morning in his own in the room, no matter how much he likes to remind Harry and Niall he's the big brother Harry knows he's just as little at heart. 

"Boobear" Harry shakes Louis 

"Go away haz"

"But Louis baba wants us to all sleep in the big bed together" Harry explains 

"Really?" Louis asks cracking one eye open 

"Yeah, he's making me and Ni a bottle and told me to get you an wait in his bed" Harry rushes out 

"Come on then" Louis groans taking Harry's hand and rushing to their babas room.

-

By the time Zayn gets back to his room Louis and Harry are snuggled down together, he sets Niall down with them before he hands Harry his bottle and Louis a sippy cup of milk.

"Thought it'd be nice for us all to sleep together tonight as we haven't been together for a while" he explains as he gets in the bed pulling Niall close to him as he feeds him his bottle

"Thanks baba" Louis says round his sippy cup as Harry cuddles into him

"Yeah thanks baba" Harry repeats forever wanting to be like his big brother 

"It's okay my babies, but I think it's time we all go to sleep or we'll never wake up in the morning" 

"Night" Louis yawns as he puts down his cup and snuggles into Harry whose still drinking his bottle 

"Night night" Harry murmurs around his bottle cuddling up to Louis and Niall on either side of him 

"Night boys" Zayn whispers trying not to wake a now sleeping Niall as he gently kisses the boys forehead "sleep tight"


	3. Chapter Three

Liam's missing his boys. He's been at home with Soph for less than 24 hours and all he can think about is his boys.

"Babe why don't you just ring Zayn and ask to speak to them?" Sophia suggests as Liam continues to mope

"I don't want to disturb them, Niall was bad enough when it come to me leaving, I don't want them to give Zayn any trouble" Liam sighs 

"You'll be back with your boys in a week and then you'll be back to running around after them in a panic" Sophia laughs 

"It's hard not to miss them!! I'm just so used to having one of them attached to me, if it isn't Louis asking me some question his minds come up with then it's Harry wanting cuddles or Niall wanting to be held" Liam pouts "come give me a cuddle   
instead, if I can't cuddle my boys I'll just cuddle you"

"Oh I'm second best now am I" she jokes as Liam pulls her closer to him 

"Of course not and I can't do this with the boys can I" Liam laughs as he pecks her lips lightly "I love you Soph"

"Love you too Liam" 

 

-

Zayn knows his boys inside and out. He knows that Louis likes to make a fuss over eating his vegetables and he also knows it's just for the sake of being a brat. He knows Louis is the type of little who is always like "No baba, I'm a big boy, I can do it" but he also knows little Louis sometimes needs help tying his laces and just needs a good cuddled. 

He knows that Harry is his sensitive little boy, little Harry is definitely a thumb sucker, there's no denying it, no matter how many times they try to break his habit and get him to use a dummy, it's just no use.   
Little Harry loves art, whether it's glitter and stickers or felt tip pens, Zayn tries to get him to use crayons or pencils otherwise he ends up with ink everywhere, but the boy refuses because always breaks them and he doesn't want to hurt them.   
Zayn also knows that although Harry is the perfect little boy he's also looks up to Louis and always wants to impress the boy, which can end up with both the little boys in trouble.  
Zayn knows that Harry love his long hair but he also knows that little Harry has a hard time handling all the brushing of the curls and hates when his daddy brushes it, he likes it when his baba does it for him, mostly cause Zayn will tie it up in buns and braids and always gives him little clips to put in it, even if Harry does then insist that his daddy and baba have some too. 

Then there's Niall. Sweet little Niall.   
He's a very docile little, he goes with the flow. He can't go anywhere without his binkie, it's his favourite thing. It took Zayn and Liam a while to get used to constantly having a dummy on them, cause if Niall didn't have his binkie there would be tears.   
Zayn knows his little Nialler just wants attention, cuddles and love, and he's more then happy to give it to his joyful little baby. 

Over all Zayn knows his three little boys very well but sometimes there's days where he feels like he doesn't know them at all, and today is one of those days. 

 

Zayn thought having them all sleep with him would help give the boys a better night sleep but apparently not.   
He's go a grumpy Niall who is whiney and sleepy but doesn't want to have a nap, Louis is full of attitude this morning and has decided he wants to be a bratty little this morning, and Harry is being clingy, if Zayn isn't holding him then he attaches himself to his baba's leg, he wants to be with his baba and that's that.   
They've not even finished breakfast and Zayn is already nearly tearing out the little hair he has. 

"I don't want milk" louis screams pushing his sippy cup away from him 

"Louis it isn't up for discussion, you know you're only aloud water or milk in the morning and you said you didn't want water" Zayn makes sure his voice is as stern as it needs to be hoping louis isn't going to push it 

"I don't want milk either" Louis raises his voice again but this time throws his sippy cup at the wall opposite him cause the lid to come off and milk to go everywhere 

"Right that's it" Zayn says keeping his voice calm knowing it won't help if he shouts "you're having corner time louis, you're going to go sit in the corner for 20 minutes and then I want you to come apologise" 

"But baba" Louis whines really not giving in 

"Louis I'm not playing anymore you pushed your luck and broke the rules now go sit in the corner" 

Louis sighs dramatically but does as he told anywhere. 

"Baba" Harry whispers pulling at Zayn's shirt from where he's tucked himself behind Zayn 

"Yes Hazza?" Zayn asks 

"Can we talk to daddy later?"

"Of course you can baby you know you can whenever you want but is there something wrong??" Zayn asks hoping the boy isn't upset about anything 

"No" Harry shakes his head "just miss daddy" 

"Okay baby, we'll call daddy later I promise" Zayn smiles "now why don't you go do some colouring?"

"No baba I want to stay with you" Harry pouts 

"You're more then welcome to stay with me but all I'm going to do is give Niall his bottle you don't wanna sit   
With us do you?" 

"Uh huh baba I wan cuddles" 

"Okay, I'll clean up this milk then me you and Niall will go cuddle" 

 

By the time they're all settled on the sofa Louis corner time is over so Zayn call him over to join them 

"I'm sorry baba" Louis apologises as he snuggles into Zayn's side, he's got Niall on his lap and Harry on one wide so Louis gets a side to himself 

"That's okay boo, I know you're just tired but you can't make a habit of it alright" Zayn warns 

"I won't baba" Louis says as he snuggles into Zayn's shoulder

Cuddles are one of Zayn's favourite parts of age play, sometimes that's all a day is filled of, eating, diaper changes and cuddles but he doesn't mind one bit. 

-

It's after lunch that Harry brings up calling Liam again which in turn gets Louis and Niall wanting to talk to their daddy as well. 

"Baba can we ring daddy?" Harry asks from his high chair as Zayn's clearing up the dishes from lunch 

"Yeah please baba can we talk to daddy?" Louis pleads 

"daddy?" Niall asks perking up in interest from his tray where he's been playing with a toy car 

"Okay how about once we've all changed our diapers and pull ups we ring daddy?" Zayn suggests 

"But I'm not wet" louis whines 

"Are you sure about that boo, you haven't asked to go potty all day?" Zayn asks 

"Okay I went tinkle a little" Louis admits 

"Exactly my thoughts" Zayn give the boys a smile "but it's alright you know that Lou" 

 

It doesn't take Zayn long to change Niall and Harry, they're used to being changed, he just makes sure they've got a stuffie or blanket to hold for comfort. Louis on the other hand is a little harder, he's never been in diapers on pull ups so he struggles with the intimacy of the changing. 

"Baba are you done yet?" Louis asks wriggling around on the changing table 

"Nearly loubear just need you to keep still" 

"But baba you're taking for ages" Louis whines 

"I'm sorry baby nearly done" he quickly puts a new pull up on the boy and pulls up his sweat pants "there we go all done baby" 

"Thanks baba" Louis says as he's set down on the floor again 

"How about we all go ring daddy?" He laughs as he gets a very clear yes in response. 

He makes sure everyone's settled on the big bed before calling Liam 

"Hi Liam it's Zayn, the boys wanted to know if it's okay if they can have a chat?" Zayn asks as Liam answers the phone 

"Of course it is, I always have time for my boys" Zayn can practically hear Liam's smiles 

He sets the phone on loudspeaker encouraging the boys to speak 

"Hi daddy" Louis says first always the one to take charge 

"Hello my boo, how's my little one?" Liam asks it's nice for him to hear his babies voices again even if it's only been a day 

"Really good daddy" Louis smiles "baba let us all sleep in the big bed with him last night, cause Niall woke Harry up when he wanted his feed" 

"Ahhhh I bet that was nice for you all" 

"It was so cool daddy" little Louis' always so desperate to tell everyone what's going on 

"How's my little Hazza bear?" Liam asks noticing he hadn't spoken 

"Good daddy" Harry replies "cuddly day today"

"Ah one of those days is it, well I'm sending you big hugs right now" Liam reassures him 

"Hehe thank you daddy" Harry giggles 

"How's my little Ni bug?" Liam asks expecting Zayn to answer for the little who prefers not to speak much when he's in his headspace 

"Miss you daddy" Niall speaks up from where he's cuddles in Zayn's arms 

"Miss you too my little bug" Liam reassures the boy "are you having fun with daddy?" 

"Uh huh loads" Niall nods even though Liam can't see him 

"I think it might time for you all to have a nap now" Zayn suggests knowing they're all tired from their groggy morning 

"But baba we're talking to daddy" Louis whines 

"No whining Louis, your baba's right you should all have a nap before it gets too late and you can have one" Liam's quick to defuse Louis tantrum used to Louis having one at least once a day 

"Come on say bye to your daddy" Zayn instructs them 

Liam gets a chorus of 'bye daddy' shouted at him and he can't help but chuckle "okay my babies, I'll speak to you again soon, sleep tight" 

Zayn puts the phone down noticing Niall's already nearly asleep in his arms. 

"Right I'm going to settle Niall down and I'm expecting you to both be in your beds ready for me to tuck you in for your nap" He explains to the boys 

"Okay daddy" Harry forever the good boy is quick to agree "come on Lou let's go" 

Louis doesn't get a chance to agree as Harry is already dragging him out of Zayn's room 

"Come on my little Nialler lets get you in your crib" Zayn informs the little on what he's going to do as he carries him through to his nursery 

"Binkie?" Niall asks as Zayn is tucking him into his crib 

"Of course baby" Zayn smiles as he quickly locates one of Niall's various dummies giving it to the small boy 

"Pway after nap?" Niall asks around the dummy he's already put in his mouth 

"Of course you can baby" Zayn reassures the boy "then we'll get you all some dinner and get you in the bath, ready for a good night sleep" 

"Ni' Ni baba" 

"Night night Nialler" Zayn smiles as he turns on the baby monitor and closes Niall's blind down. 

He can hear some commotion from down the hall and knows it's probably Louis not wanting to nap 

"Right are my boys ready for a nap?" Zayn asks as he opens the door to their room 

He watches as Louis quickly dives into his bed trying not to get caught playing 

"I promise you can play after your nap Lou, then we can even have pizza for dinner" 

"Pizza" Harry is quick to cheer 

"Yup pizza but you need to both have your naps like good boys" Zayn knows it's bad to use treats to get little to do things but he really thinks his boys deserve it with everything that's happened these past few months. 

"Okay baba" Louis quickly agrees

"I'll be back to wake you up soon then we can all play" Zayn smiles as he tucks both the boys in "sleep tight boys" 

"Night baba" they both call as Zayn finally closes the door on them both. 

-

 

"Baba Lou won't share his trucks" Harry whines from the living room as Zayn is deciding what pizza to order 

"But they're my trucks" Louis pouts "daddy brought me them" 

"Louis you have to share you now that" Zayn calls through to them "daddy would like you to share your trucks with Harry" 

"Fine you can have the blue one" he hard Louis give in thankful they've avoided any tantrums from either boys 

"Baba look" Niall calls from his high chair where he's playing with some Blocks 

"Oh wow Nialler that's the best tower ever" Zayn encourages the boys glad he's coming out of his shell a bit now 

Niall giggles before going back to playing and Zayn finally orders the pizza 

"The pizza will be here soon boys" Zayn tells them as he carries Niall through into the living room "so why don't we all watch a movie"

"can we watch finding nemo?" Harry asks 

"Well that depends do Louis and Niall want to watch finding nemo too?"

Niall is quick to nod happy to go along with whatever the other to want 

"Lou?" Zayn questions 

"Sure I don't mind" the boys shrugs as he continues playing with his trucks 

"Do you want to sit up here with me and the boys of stay there with your trucks?"

"Trucks please" Louis says politely 

"Okay baby" Zayn lets him know it's okay 

 

It doesn't take long for the pizza to arrive and soon enough he's go three messy boys on his hands. Niall demanded he wanted to feed himself which was a recipe for disaster from the start, Harry managed to not just get his hands dirty but Lou dirty as well, he claimed he was just sharing his pizza with Louis but Zayn's not so sure there. 

"Right come on I think it's time for you little nightmares to get in the bath" Zayn laughs he's he picks Niall up trying to avoid his sauce covers grabby hands 

He leads them all through to the bathroom, when he'd first moved in he thought it was stupid that it had two baths side by side, the estate agent claimed it was for couples but Zayn thought it was ridiculous, it's times like these though that Zayn's grateful for it.   
He makes sure both the baths are at the right temperature and adds bubble bath for his little before placing Niall and Harry in one bath and Louis in the other. 

"Baba can we have toys?" Louis asks 

"Of course you can but you know the rules, you get 15 minutes to play then it's time to wash" Zayn reminds them

"Yes we know baba" Harry rolls his eyes 

"Okay cheeky" Zayn laughs before handing them all the bath toys letting them play as they please 

 

He washes Louis first knowing he's the easiest, he makes quick work of washing his hair before letting him go back to playing, he tackles Niall next whose a bit more fidgety but he's done easy enough.   
It's with Harry that the trouble begins, he just really doesn't like his hair washed when his little, complains it takes forever to dry but won't let Zayn dry it with the hair dryer 

"No baba it's okay" Harry tries to get out of it 

"It's no okay though Haz, it needs a wash, and it's got all pizza sauce in it" Zayn doesn't give Harry any room for arguments 

"I was saving it for later" Harry demands 

"Well I'm sorry but it needs to be washed away, I promise I'll be quick and when we're done I'll put it in a nice bun for you and you can even have some clips in it" Zayn reasons 

"You'll be quick?" Harry asks 

"As quick as I can" Zayn promises

"Okay you can do it" Harry gives in 

"Good boy" Zayn praises kissing Harry's forehead in encouragement 

-

It take him longer then he'd like to get them all to bed but once they're all settled the house is completely quiet again.   
Zayn loves his babies so much he really does, but he'd forgotten how much work it takes to be a daddy.


	4. IM SORRY

I'm so sorry I haven't updated but it was my 18th birthday on the 16th and so that's why I didn't update after the last chapter then I was basically working all hours at work cause of some issues there and I just didn't have time to write but I promise I'll have a new chapter up soon!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: changes

A lots changed since the last time the boys stayed with Zayn. 

Louis is now a father to little Freddie, Harry's been off filming Dunkirk, Niall has been busy doing Niall things and Liam is expecting a baby. 

There just hasn't been time for them to be a family but with recent events and with Johannah passing they've decided some much needed little time is well over due. 

It's going to be hard for them, they've shut of their little sides for a long time and they haven't seen Zayn without being in little space since he left the band, so no one really knows how well this is going to go, but it's worth a try.


End file.
